


Shadow World

by Thorny_Rose_463



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463
Summary: Rapunzel Corona and her friends Astrid Hofferson and Flynn Rider are Shadowhunters. Jack Overland thinks he’s a mundane, until he finds himself drawn to the shadow world.Mortal Instruments AU one-shot.





	Shadow World

Another long day of classes came to an end, and Jack Overland happily laid down in his dorm room bed.

Unfortunately, his nap was interrupted by his roommate, Hiccup Haddock, loudly barging into the room.

Hiccup was with his girlfriend, Merida Dunbroch.

"Jack, get the hell up. We're going out tonight," Hiccup said.

Hiccup had fair skin, medium-length brown hair, and green eyes. He was clean-shaven.

"I'll pass. I don't really feel like going out tonight," Jack muttered.

Jack had fair skin, short and straight brown hair, and brown eyes. He was clean-shaven.

Merida picked up one of Hiccup's pillows and threw it at Jack's head. "Come on, Jack. You've been studying in the library all week. Have a little fun."

Merida had fair skin, curly red hair that reached her mid-back and was parted in the middle, and blue eyes.

"All right, fine," Jack groaned, getting out of bed. "Give me five minutes."

* * *

That night, Hiccup, Merida, and Jack went bar hopping in the village just outside of their college campus.

Jack was standing outside the third bar, getting some air, when he saw a group of people running down the street.

The girl with fair skin, straight blonde hair that reached her mid-back and was parted in the middle, and green eyes accidently bumped into him.

"Whoa, slow down there. What's the rush?" Jack asked her.

She looked shocked. "You can see me?"

"Uh, yeah," Jack said. "Are you and your friends in trouble or something?"

"You can see all of us?" She asked.

"Are you okay? Should I call you a cab or something?" Jack asked, thinking that maybe she had a little too much to drink tonight.

"Come with me." She said, grabbing Jack's hand and pulling him along with her into a run.

"What's going on? Where are you taking me?" Jack called out, but she didn't answer.

When Jack finally caught up with the girl's friends, he heard the guy with fair skin, short and straight brown hair that fell into his brown eyes, and a scruffy goatee say, "We lost him. The vampire's gone."

That made Jack even more distraught.

"Rapunzel, who is this?" The girl with fair skin, straight blonde hair that was parted in the middle and spiraled down her shoulders in a braid, and blue eyes asked when she saw Jack.

"Astrid, Flynn, he can see us. He has the Sight." Rapunzel said.

"Okay, wait, is this one of those live action roleplay things?" Jack asked, trying to come up with any reasoning as to what was happening.

"You're coming back to the Institute with us." Astrid told Jack.

"I can tell you guys are really into this whole LARPing thing…Which is cool and all…But I should really get back to my friends," Jack said, trying to back away.

Flynn punched Jack in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Did you really have to do that? He was one of the cute ones," Rapunzel said.

* * *

When Jack woke up, he was in a room he had never seen before. He panicked and tried to get up, but Rapunzel put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him back down onto the couch.

"It's all right. You're safe here," Rapunzel said.

"Safe? Are you crazy? You people kidnapped me!" Jack yelled.

"Calm down. We brought you here for a reason." Astrid said.

"And that reason is?" Jack asked.

"You're a Shadowhunter." Astrid said.

"A Shadowhunter? Okay, now I know you guys are crazy." Jack said.

Flynn, who had been standing in the corner of the room, walked over to Jack and pulled out a device that looked like a pen. He ran it over a tattoo on his arm, and the tattoo began to glow.

"Shadowhunters protect the human world from Downworlders — Vampires, werewolves, demons, and so on. You have the Sight. That means you're one of us." Flynn said.

Rapunzel, Astrid, and Flynn sat there for nearly an hour, telling Jack all about the Shadowhunters, the Institute where they had brought him, the runes that covered their bodies, and the monsters that they faced.

Jack was at a loss for words. He was just some college student who was supposed to be out drinking with his friends, not some monster hunter.

* * *

Over the next several weeks, Rapunzel trained Jack, introduced him to his new job, taught him how to control runes, and weeded him out of his old life.

How was Jack going to explain to his parents and his younger sister Jill why he dropped out of school?

Rapunzel told Jack that it would all work itself out eventually.

Jack and Rapunzel had become pretty close during Jack's time at the Institute, and he had grown rather fond of her.

* * *

"So, do Shadowhunters ever date?" Jack asked Rapunzel during one of their routine morning training sessions.

"Of course we do. We just don't have time for all that mundane stuff," Rapunzel said, throwing another punch at Jack.

"Do you date? Do you have a boyfriend?" Jack asked, dodging Rapunzel's punch.

Rapunzel chuckled, pacing around Jack. "Yes, I date, and no, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Well, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Jack asked.

Rapunzel stopped in her tracks and grinned at Jack. "Yeah, I'll be your girlfriend…If you can beat me."

Suddenly, Rapunzel swung her leg out, tripping Jack and causing him to fall to the ground.

Jack quickly hopped back to his feet. "Challenge accepted."

Jack and Rapunzel continued sparring. Eventually, he had her pinned to the ground, forcing her to tap out.

"I guess you're my girlfriend now," Jack said.

Rapunzel kissed Jack. "Yeah, I guess I am."

THE END


End file.
